


It's Kinda Crazy (This Life)

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Jason Todd, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Humor, Hurt slade wilson, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Clark Kent, SladeRobinWeek2019, Surprises, bamf slade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “I have a contract.“He saw her fingers tighten around her book; heard her jaw clench as she tried to control her automatic reaction. After a moment, she answered. “Oh? How long will you be gone?““About three weeks.”"I s-see.“ She stuttered over the word, eyes glued to the pages of her book.He paused before… “Come with me.“Directly follows Kingdom.





	It's Kinda Crazy (This Life)

It had been a month.

A month since she’d torn through Europe searching for him. A month since she’d found him in the black market auction. A month since she’d discovered that he’d been captured on purpose.

The stress heat had done its job and eased tension between him; a fact that he was unrepentantly appreciative of even if he didn’t like the method. Yet trust between them had still been broken and they had a long way to go before their relationship was as steady as it was before.

Slade counted himself supremely lucky that he had been able to convince her it wasn’t a lack of care, only a lack of forethought. Decades of habit, of only having himself to really worry about, overrode reason.

He hadn’t taken any contracts in that time. Instead, watching her back in Gotham as she took out her aggression reminding the underworld why the Red Hood was to be feared. It was wonderful watching her work, even if he could see her itch and chafe under the restrictions of the Bat. The things she did for family.

He growled at the thought of Bruce fucking Wayne. The alpha didn’t deserve the title. Not after the way he had treated Jay. He was glad she had the three youngest. Even if they did have the balls to threaten him. _Especially_ since they’d had the balls to threaten him. Cassandra might even follow through.

Jay still didn’t like having him out of her sight. She was trying to hide it from him, but he could see it. Could smell the distress on her scent when he came back from the store. See the tremble in her hands when she returned from patrol, though it was less when he checked in on the comms periodically.

It was getting better, but this couldn’t continue. They had obligations. Contracts. But he had an idea…

Jay was reading in the library, stretched across the chaise with the sun glinting off her hair. The alpha paused in the doorway, just looking at her for a moment, storing the image in his memory. She was beautiful, the expression on her face intent; reacting to whatever was on the page. The shock of white curled in front of her nose. She reached up to tuck it behind her ear reflexively, not noticing as it fell right back in place - a shade too short to stay.

Slade suppressed a smile and walked into the room, catching her attention. He took a deep breath and calmly told her, “I have a contract." 

He saw her fingers tighten around her book; heard her jaw clench as she tried to control her automatic reaction. After a moment, she answered. "Oh? How long will you be gone?" 

"About three weeks."

"I s-see." She stuttered over the word, eyes glued to the pages of her book.

He paused before... "Come with me." 

"What?" She whipped around to stare at him. Macbeth forgotten as it fell from her hands.

"_Come with me._" He repeated, gaze intent. “Work with me for awhile.” He saw the conflict cross her face and worked to head it off, “You’ve recemented your hold. Your men can cover you for awhile. Cassandra and Tim can get ahold of you if they need anything. Come with me. I miss you when I’m gone.” Never let it be said he’s above some emotional manipulation if he needs to be. It helps if it happens to be true.

“What’s the mission?” 

_He had her. _

“Infiltration and extraction. Some rich brat got kidnapped.” Slade leaned down captured her lips in a slow kiss. She sighed softly into his mouth, hands reaching up to run through his hair. After a moment, he withdrew, nibbling gently on her bottom lip. “Pack warm. We’re going to Russia.”

He heard her groan as he left the room. “I fucking _hate_ Russia.”

_________________

Turned out the kidnapping victim had actually eloped with a drug lord. Either way, they were paid for a job so they drug her back to mommy, shiny new mate bite and all. (New omega in tow, because they weren't going to leave a newly pregnant omega drug lord without his alpha. They weren’t cruel, thank you.) Then, they dropped _that _situation like a hot potato. They weren’t paid enough to handle pack politics. 

From there, it was Barbados, where they took down a series of anti-government terrorists. Apparently, the local mafia branches thought they were bad for business. 

In Brazil, Jay got wind of a ring of child traffickers.

Deathstroke followed Red Hood’s lead on that case. It wasn’t even a contract. She systematically tracked down and slaughtered every member of the ring, giving no quarter and accepting no surrender. He kissed her hungrily in the light and heat of the explosion as the last warehouse went up after all the children had been delivered to the local embassy. 

He was blindsided when Superman came out of nowhere and slammed him into the wall of the next building, fifty feet up. Slade felt several of his ribs crack and he was pretty sure his spine broke. That was gonna hurt for a couple of days.

_________________

Clark had been idly following a series of explosions in Brazil while on monitor duty. Nothing too noteworthy, really. No one was operating in the area. Most likely it was local drug runners having a turf war.

Then he caught sight of Deathstroke. What was Slade Wilson doing in Brazil when his last known coordinates had him in Russia? He zeroed in on the situation after that, paying closer attention. 

When Red Hood came on screen his heart stopped. _What was his niece doing in Brazil?_ He watched carefully, concerned that he was about to watch Deathstroke and Red Hood battle it out. Worried he was going to have to call someone to intervene. Mentally, he began to run through the list of who might be able to get there in time. It was a short one.

Instead, they worked together. Dread pooled in his gut. What was Jay doing with Wilson? Was he forcing her to work with him? Was he blackmailing her? She had stopped killing, last he heard. Was doing well in Gotham. Following Bruce rules. 

Clark continued to monitor the situation, keeping a close eye on what was going on. Mentally, however, he was _having words_ with Bruce. 

Time halted around him when Wilson pulled Jay into a kiss.

_How dare that **thing** lay hands on his niece?!_

Superman was out of the chair before he’d registered what had happened. 

The next thing he knew, he was staring into Deathstroke’s eye, one hand wrapped around the man’s throat.

_________________

Jay stared.

“Jayjay, are you alright?” He was using what Lois called his hero voice. The deep one that came out when he was particularly pissed at what was going on around him.

“What are you doing?” She croaked out, gaping at where Superman was practically strangling her mate.

“Did he hurt you?” Clark growled, alpha protectiveness rearing its head.

“Of course not!” Jay exclaimed, coming to a realization. “Uncle Clark, would you mind putting my mate down, please?”

“Your-” The hero choked, “Your _what?!”_ He seemed to deflate, slowly lowering the both of them to the ground and releasing the mercenary. Slade crumpled to the ground with a groan of pain and Jay scrambled to them.

“Christ, _alpha…_” She cried, cradling his head in her lap.

“Dao găm, _your family…_” he rasped, careful to keep his lower half still.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She laughed, strained. “How long until you can walk?”

“Maybe three minutes?” He guessed, “If Boy Scout over there doesn’t mess it up again.” Slade eyed a confused Superman warily. “We’ll need to hurry. The _polícia_ will be here soon.”

Clark was still looking lost. “H-how long have you…?”

“Uncle Clark, I’m sorry, I thought Bruce had told you.” She glowered at him, “But this is _really_ not the place and time. Especially considering you just _attacked my mate._”

“I-I thought -” Superman shuffled his feet. 

“I know.” She bit out, softening. “The concern is appreciated. Regardless, it doesn’t exactly help right now.” She ran her hands through silver hair.

Before she could blink they were on a rooftop a few miles away. 

“That’s going to add a few minutes.” Slade ground out through clenched teeth, falling back on the concrete as Clark let them go. 

Jay mumbled a litany of curses as she knelt by his side. No matter how quickly he healed, she didn’t like seeing him in pain. Focusing on him would also help keep her mind, and her _instincts_, off the Kryptonian that caused it. She couldn’t really do anything but wait it out.

Slade reached for her, cupping her cheek and whispering to her that he was fine. Comforting her even though he was the one in pain. 

Clark shifted uneasily, picking up every word. He waited, impatient but considering it penitence, while the mercenary healed. When Slade finally stood, he stepped forward, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Jay calmly acknowledged him. “Uncle Clark.”

“Jay.” He paused a beat. “Please tell me I didn’t just help you escape some assassination or something?” Cornflower blue eyes flicked to Deathstroke in accusation.

“Child trafficking ring.” She answered evenly. “Well, not anymore.” Jay smirked just slightly, pleased but trying not to show it.

He thought about that a moment, staring hard at the mercenary, and decided that he could overlook it. For now. “How long have you been mated?” He never took his eyes off the other alpha. Challenging him. Slade rolled his eyes and didn’t rise to the bait.

“About sixteen months.”

“Sixtee-_Sixteen months!_” Clark choked. “You… _Jayjay…_” 

She grimaced at the nickname.

“Your father didn’t say a word.” He looked at her sadly.

“_Bruce_.” She firmly corrected. “He’s _not_ my father.” Slade wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. 

“What am I missing?” The Kryptonian asked slowly.

The omega shook her head. “Ask _him_.”

“I’m asking you, Jay.” The concerned-uncle charm dialed up to eleven. “What happened? Last I knew you were reconciled with the Batpack. You and Bruce were getting along. Why aren’t you in Gotham? Why are you in Brazil? Why are you mated to Deathstroke?!”

“Wow,” Jay breathed, “No one’s told you anything, Uncle Clark…”

“Kiddo, what on earth am I missing?” He groaned.

“There’s not enough time to tell you everything.” She admitted, “A lot of it’s pretty personal for me and I am really not up to getting into it. Can we just leave it with he abandoned me and left me stray for two years? The only reason I didn’t wind up in some harem or touch starved was Cass, Tim and Dami.” She looked at the ground, not wanting to see the hero’s reaction to her words.

“He did what?!” Anger and disappointment flashed across the Kryptonian’s face. He crossed the space between them in a quick stride, cradling Jay’s head in his hand and placing a kiss on her brow.

“Jayjay, if I had known…” He swallowed. “You know Lois and I would have taken you in a heartbeat.”

She hadn’t. It hadn’t even occurred to her. 

Clark read the expression on her face and his heart broke. “Jay Todd, you are always welcome in my pack.”

“Wilson.” She gently corrected, smiling, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“...You do realize he’s an international criminal?”

“Uncle Clark… So am I…?” Baffled, she stared at him. He knew that… right?

“It’s different.” He grumbled, backing away. He glared piercingly at Slade again and the mercenary considered it to be the most effective shovel talk he’d experienced so far. “I mean it, Jay. You are always welcome…”

“Thank you.” The omega said, heartfelt.

“I’m going to be having a long conversation with Bruce.” Clark grumbled before he shot off into the night.

Jay sighed in relief as Superman was out of sight and slipped her arms around her mate. “Well that was fucking weird.”

“Your family is fucking insane, dao găm.” Slade sighed and tightened his embrace, kissing her head.

“I’m so sorry.” She murmured. “How’s your back?”

“It’s going to be sore for a few days.” The alpha grumbled.

“I’ll make it up to you.” She breathed in his ear and he smirked.

_________________

Clark flew slowly back to the Watchtower, a little embarrassed at his hasty actions but mostly lost in thought at what he had learned. (And what he _hadn’t_. Damnit, Jay. He was going to get his answers.)

When he stepped back into the monitor room, he was surprised to find Diana glowering at the screens showing Brazil. One showing the rooftop he had just left. Well… crud. The amazon held a communicator to her ear and was tapping her foot impatiently.

“Yes, I understand Bruce doesn’t like talking about family business, Timothy, but I rather find _I don’t care _when I have just seen a rather concerning interaction with my niece and - _Clark!_” She turned as she spotted him in the reflection of the monitors.

“Timothy, I am patching Clark in and he can tell you about the conversation he just had with Jay and her _mate_.” She tapped a couple of buttons on her device and suddenly Red Robin’s voice was in his ear.

“Aunt Di, I really don’t -” Tim sighed. “Hi, Uncle Clark.”

“Hey, kiddo.” Superman greeted, a slight smile on his face. “I have some questions.”

“I’m getting that!” An explosive sigh came over the line. “Fine. What do you want to know?” 

Diana interjected. “_Everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by “like that” by Bea Miller
> 
> Prompts: Caught on Camera | Forced Partnership
> 
> Someone’s in trouble.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)


End file.
